Flashes of Us
by deecherrywolf
Summary: Taken from my 365 day challenge -   From early Japan to a futuristic world, Shizuo and Izaya have always been connected. NSFW!


**1634; Nagasaki, Japan**

Plumes of smoke arose from that pipe as the blond man stood before another man, his golden locks swaying in the wind as he looked down at the man, he grated his teeth across the mouthpiece of his pipe, resisting the urge to bite it at the center and snap it in half. Instead he let the man move around him. The brunet's motions were fluid, almost as if a cat was circling its pray.

Those pinkish-red eyes danced as he eyed him.

"Are you not of Dutch descent? You sure look it."

His blue eyes narrowed. "And if I am?"

The man's smile looked harmless, like cotton candy fluff; but Tsugaru could smell the acid that was lurking on that poisonous tongue. The snake-like smirk on that man's face made his own lips curl downward.

"If you are… I should kill you where you stand~"

The man in the pink kimono lunged at him, pointing a knife at him, rolling the blade down his neck; never leaving a nick.

He stopped at the collarbone, leaning in to brush his lips over the man's throat.

"Instead… how about I keep you with me?"

Tsugaru's eyes widened. It was either stay here with Sakuraya, a man he hated; or be carted off to Dejima Island. He had no choice.

"I accept."

Sakuraya smirked, laughing gently, ushering the man toward his estate. Those chromatic eyes twinkled as he led them toward a hidden spot in his estate.

"To show your loyalty to me, I want you to service me."

Tsugaru's nose wrinkled, but dropped to his knees. He easily moved the clothing about to reach inside for the already half hard cock. He sucked at Sakuraya, licking at the man's arousal.

When Sakuraya cried out in such an erotic voice and those nimble fingers wove into his hair, Tsugaru moaned. A large tremor rushed down his spine and lust pooled into his stomach. He sucked harder, hungrier…

He had given in to lust.

**1866; Highlands, Scotland**

The closing sound of the big chamber doors made the Japanese noble sigh in relief. He rubbed his temples and slumped in his throne-esque chair. He cracked an eye open, glaring at his servant. The stoic man never looked down at him.

In fact, the servant looked somewhat annoyed. He squinted his eyes at the brown-eyed blond. Just who was this servant agan? Someone new…

"Servant."

"Yes master?"

"State your name."

"Shitsuo."

The man's eyes widened and then laughter bubbled into the air. The haughty young man stepped off of his throne, his heels clicking. His golden-brown cape flowed behind him as he now stood before the tall butler with a smirk on his face.

"Shituo? As in shitsuji?"

"Correct."

The mock-prince placed his hands on his hips. "You've got to be kidding me. Who names their kid that?"

When the butler remained silent, the young man huffed. "Whatever. If you truly go by your name… I want you to prove it."

Shitsuo watched Hibiya sit back on his throne. He felt his lips twitch into a scowl as he did. Something about the young man…. had always rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn't sure what it was, but every time he was around him… he felt this nagging feeling that he is supposed to hate this man.

Hibiya smirked and lifted his legs, pulling his pants and undergarments off. Shitsuo's mouth went dry as he watched those small legs spread wide, folding at the knees over his arm rests. He looked at Shitsuo with a devious golden gaze.

"Come closer."

Shitsuo did.

"On your knees."

He hesitated… but listened to his master. The man smiled and then purred sensuously.

"Now… lick my hole."

Arousal thrummed through the servant as he bent forward, darting his tongue out to lick at the flesh, the sounds of the man moaning only made his tongue move faster, rubbing over the skin before pointing and pushing into the twitching hole.

"A-Ah!"

Shitsuo's cock throbbed.

Damn…

**2011; Ikebukuro, Japan**

"IZAYA!"

The informant laughed as he dodged yet another street sign, his eyes flashing playfully as he ran from his eternal rival. He looked back, flashing the monster of Ikebukuro a smirk, his eyes widening as they danced playfully.

When the beast bellowed out another roar, Izaya couldn't contain it any longer.

He laughed wickedly as they continued to run. Run, run, run… and run some more!

It wasn't until Izaya was tired of this game that he was ready for step two. He turned sharply into a dirty alley way, slowing his pace down until he merely skipped. He heard the heavy foot steps of the beast behind him.

The beast growled. "About time, you goddam louse."

Izaya moaned when the blond ex-bartender pressed him against the dirty wall. His cock already hard in his pants jolted at the feeling of the equally hard bulge pressed against him now. Izaya licked his lips.

"What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan? Who knows when someone could see us."

"You'd probably get off on that shit, wouldn't you, flea?"

Izaya's eyes twinkled. "Flattery will get you no where~"

Shizuo growled, ripping Izaya's pants off of him. The informant let out a little squeal… a cross between slight surprise and elation. He gave the bodyguard a look that said 'fuck me'.

Shizuo growled as he pulled out a small thing of lubrication… something he never had carried around before… before all of this.

Fuck, the flea was tainting him.

It was only natural he would taint him right back.

And as Izaya moaned loudly, arching his back as that large cock nestled into his rectum, Shizuo knew that they were both tainting the other right now.

Poisoning each other.

**2216; ?**

Androids never truly feel emotion… right?

But what was this feeling?

Psyche's mouth fell open into a round 'o' as his back arched and legs spread wider… and while a group of humans watched for pleasure and entertainment, Psyche wasn't really supposed to feel that. He wasn't supposed to feel this nice, gooey feeling inside of his body.

His heart, if one was truly there, wasn't supposed to palpitate this hard.

His pink eyes looked down at the man between his legs, licking at his cock in loving sweeping moments.

His partner… Delic, has been his only companion for as long as he could remember. They had been performing together for as long as he could remember.

So why…

Why did it always feel so new?

Psyche cried out as Delic swallowed him whole again… his cock twitching inside of that hot mouth. He scraped his hands against the lit table, illuminating their entire bodies for the groups of people watching them.

He heaved as something unexpected happen… he came.

_Actually came._

He had always done a manifestation of it. Never truly coming, but the act was programmed into him to make it look like he could… but… he felt and heard Delic swallowing his release greedily.

The blond finally looked up, his eyes dark with arousal and need.

The man hovered over him, his hips rocking into the other androids, rubbing their cocks together. Psyche mewled as his cock easily gained its arousal once more.

It was what he was programmed for.

Delic lowered his head to the man's ear and purred.

"I love you."

Psyche gasped. If androids could flush, he was sure he would.

But what Psyche didn't know, was that he had been blushing this entire time.

Something had been planted into the two androids for awhile now… it and had only been growing and growing.

And now… the blossom has bloomed. And as Delic slowly, tenderly, entered the other, they both knew what it was-

Love.


End file.
